


Let's Do the Time Warp Again, Hannibal!

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Dancing, Fun, Halloween Costumes, Heavy Drinking, Multi, Pure Crack, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Beverly's party Hannibal is introduced to the time warp.</p><p>Lots of Halloween crack with the Sassy Science Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do the Time Warp Again, Hannibal!

**Author's Note:**

> Story set sometime season one. This is pure Halloween fun with a big dash of Rocky Horror Picture Show. If you have not seen the movie, I highly recommend it. At the end I have a link so you can watch the time warp dance. As well as pics of the character costumes.
> 
> Riff Raff: With a bit of a mind flip...  
> Magenta: You're into a time slip...  
> Riff Raff: And nothing can ever be the same.  
> Magenta: You're spaced out on sensation. HAH!  
> Riff Raff: Like you're under sedation!  
> All: Let's do the time warp again!***** Rocky Horror Picture Show

 

“You have to come!” Beverly says handing Will an invitation with a black cat on it.

 

Will looks at the card suspiciously then opens it reading all the details. He smiles looking at Beverly, “Is your birthday really on a Halloween?”

 

“Yea. It’s cool to have everyone decorate and give out candy on your birthday.” She smiles “So you are coming right because it is my BIRTHDAY.” she emphasizes the birthday party with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Well...I..will but I am not sure about the….”

 

“Before you say a word..You are dressing up.No free booze unless you are in costume. Why don’t you bring Dr Lecter as your plus one. Don’t give me that look Graham. You and he could play doctor for real.” she waggles her eyebrows clicking her tongue elbowing Will.

 

Will rolls his eyes refusing to comment.”Well for free booze, I’ll think of something to wear. I don’t get any trick or treaters anyway.”

 

“Thanks so much for accepting based on  ‘I might as well escape my pathetic existence for  Halloween ‘ life excuse.” she lightly punches him in the shoulder.

 

“Your welcome.” Will bared his teeth in a huge fake smile.

 **  
**Will hears a knock at his door on the eve of the party.He forgot  about the costume part, until the looked at the invitation again. He looks in his closet finding his very old policeman’s uniform. ‘Why the hell not.’ he thinks. Will  clatters down the stairs as he adjusts his gun belt. He can’t believe he has this thing still.. it’s ancient. He’s only gained a little weight since he had to wear this as a rookie in NOL. **  
**

Standing at the door is Dr Lecter dressed in black and a cape. The older man has a phantom of the opera mask on. Will smiles as he opens the door, “Do I have to invite you in or is that a myth?” he snarks.

 

“That would be Dracula.” Lecter says tipping his head. The older man smells whiskey on Will’s breath. It appears the younger man has started celebrating early.

 

“But you are a Count from Romania or some Slavic country, ain’t ya?”  the profiler couldn’t resist teasing Lecter. Hannibal purses his lips.

 

“I am a Count from Lithuania and I am not a vampire...I am…”

 

“Oh good. I was plumb worried!” Will giggles throwing out his carefully crafted mid-western accent for his birthright southern drawl.

 

Hannibal narrows his eyes before he can speak Will interrupts waving his hand. “Sorry..sorry..I couldn’t resist. I know you're the phantom of the opera. I think I’ve seen that movie.” he laughs

 

“Surly not.” Hannibal sounds mortally wounded at the idea as he places his hand on his chest. The older man finally smiles to lighten his mood and features.

 

“I guess we better get going. Beverly will be wondering where we are..come in...Sorry..I just need to get her  present.” Hannibal enters greeting the dogs with pets as he watches Will’s  lean figure in the old uniform. Will assets are well defined in the form fitting trousers.Hannibal adverts his eyes as  his obsession  turns around with a small wrapped package.

Beverly opens the door with a bowl full of candy smiling. She is dressed as Magenta from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. “Hey you made it! Come in!” she waves them inside as she hands out candy to a small platoon of young ghouls and goblins behind them.The house is dressed to the hilt in Halloween. ‘She must have bought every decoration Target has ever sold on the holiday.’ thinks Will.

 

“Here’s your present. I like your costume.” Will begrudgingly accepts a kiss on the cheek from the birthday girl.

 

“Happy Birthday and Halloween Beverly.” Hannibal hands her a gift bag as well. “Who are you if I may ask?”

 

“Ooooo presents! Thanks! I am Magenta from the play and movie Rocky Horror Picture Show. We in the lab are doing a theme this year.” she giggles as they follow her deeper into the house.

 

“She just told us what to wear there was nooo discussion or voting on this so-called theme.” says a grumpy Brian Zeller dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter,  full movie regalia including wig and makeup.

 

Will is laughing so hard, after he sees Zeller as a sweet transvestite, he swears he's going to wet his pants as tears flow down his cheeks. Hannibal is more amused watching Will and looks slightly disturbed when he looks at Brian Zeller’s costume.  Jimmy Price joins the entourage, he is dressed as Riff Raff. Will’s laughter slows a little but picks up as he looks at Zeller again. The man has daggers in his eyes when the looks at Will.

 

“I..am...am..sorry..I am so tickled. I am okay..really..” he says “I need something to drink. Excuse me.” he stands up with his hands on his stomach. He walks to the table of adult beverages.

 

“May I make a suggestion Agent Zeller? You need to shave next time.” Hannibal says as he looks at Zeller's legs.Hair is poking out of the stockings.

 

“That’s what I said!” Jimmy says as looks between Hannibal and Zeller.

 

“I am not shaving my beard for one night of dress up.” Zeller rolls his eyes taking a drink.

 

“I meant your legs.” Hannibal deadpans

 

“I'm getting more to drink..”Zeller mumbles as he wobbles to the heavily stocked liquor table.

 

“Sorry, Dr Lecter. I am afraid Brain doesn't take criticism well, no matter how constructive.” sighs an exasperated Jimmy. “Have you seen the movie by the way?”

 

“No. I can’t say I have.”

 

“Well, you're in for a real treat then. We are playing it all night.” Jimmy smirks with a knowing look in his eyes.

 

“Oooo..You can learn the time warp! “Beverly squeals clapping her hands.

 

“Hey, what’s those?” Brian points to the gifts Beverly is holding as he returns.

 

“It's called gifts, Loser. See...some people bring the birthday girl presents unlike some.” she says crossing her arms.

 

“Hey. I dressed up in this ridiculous costume. Not to mention, now Will Graham has a good laugh ….so that’s a year of humiliation at my expense..that’s present enough.” Brian says drinking something with an umbrella sticking in it.

 

“Your such a big spender. No wonder you have some many suitors. Oh, no..that’s me...you're a penny-pinching skinflint lab rat.” Jimmy rolls his eyes.

 

“Don’t hold back,Jimmy. Tell us how you really feel.” Will slides into the group holding a glass that has at least four fingers of  whiskey.

 

“Yooou still owe me from last years birthday party.” Jimmy glares at Zeller.

 

“I told you, I would pay you back tomorrow but at this moment my panties only hold a few singles!” Zeller glares back.

 

“You gotta work that pole better than.” Will says as he looks off somewhere.

 

There is pregnant pause as everyone looks at Will. “Did I say that out loud?” he says in a sheepish voice. Jimmy and Beverly explode in laughter while Hannibal’s smile reaches his eyes. Zeller scowls into his cup.

 

After the laughter dies, Beverly looks at Zeller.  “Seriously, pay up or next year, I’ll make you dress like Rocky.”

 

“Oh Hell! Like anyone could pull that off but Graham.” Zeller replies suddenly blushing at the realization of what he just said.

 

Everyone is quiet looking at Zeller with looks of amusement and ‘aha’ moment. Will clears his throat “Is there something you need to tell me, Zeller?”

 

“Yea! I’m not fucking drunk enough for this shit. I am having another one.” he sulks off to find a huge glass to add liquor to the top of it.

 

“Well wasn’t that enlightening!” Jimmy says with glee.

 

Hannibal leans in toward Beverly whispering, “What does Rocky  wear?”

 

A sly grin crosses Beverly’s lips.” Very small gold lame shorts.”

 

“Indeed.” says Hannibal cocking an eyebrow. “Is it time for the movie yet?”

 

Beverly giggles. “Yessss! I’ll get the disc.”

 

Beverly nearly skips off to get the movie while Hannibal pours himself a small glass of whiskey. She whistles telling everyone they need a full drink. They all head to the couch as Beverly gets the movie ready.

 

“Okay, People! Welcome to my Halloween birthday bash. We are watching Rocky Horror and playing a drinking game. You must do the time warp dance. Don’t worry Hannibal, you can watch this time. Every time you hear the word Janet, Brad, Rocky, or Frank you gotta drink. Got it?”

 

“I never heard of this game before.” grouses Zeller

 

“That’s because I made it up. Now drink! No more bitchin’ about the game.” she orders laughing

 

The movie starts and so does the drinking. Hannibal observes the other guest as  they become rapidly intoxicated. Laughter and chatter become louder as the movie progresses. Will smiles, relaxing into the atmosphere of the party. A flush dusts his cheeks down his throat. Hannibal would like to follow to see where it ends. When the song the time warp begins, Beverly pulls everyone up in front as Hannibal sits back watching the dance. People jump in the wrong direction, knocking each other in their uncoordinated reflexes and the doctor decides he likes watching the dance. Especially since Will moves his hips so smoothly.

 

They all collapse to the couch or the floor afterward. Will sits with his back pressed against Hannibal’s legs. He looks up with a coy expression.” You don’t mind do you?”

 

“Not all, stay there as long as you like.” Hannibal’s accent thicker as his voice dips lower.

 

The festivities wind down along with the movie. Zeller is passed out on an armchair. Jimmy is answering Beverly’s movie trivia questions. Will’s head keeps falling toward towards his chest then jerking back up as he fights with sleep. Hannibal pulls him up and helps him to be steady on his feet. The doctor thanks Beverly for the invitation as he half carries half drags a very intoxicated Will Graham out the door to his car.

 

Will head lolls on the car headrest. Hannibal thinks Will has fallen asleep. The older man drives him to his home. When the profiler hears the car door shut he opens his eyes. Will  blearily looks  at Hannibal’s house.

 

“This isn’t my house.” he states with a frown.

 

“No it is not but it is too late to drive you home. Besides I have been drinking as well but not as much as you.” Hannibal smiles at Will, slinging the younger man’s arm across his shoulder. They make their way inside. Hannibal props Will against the wall as he sheds his coat and shoes. The older man assists Will in taking off his. He picks Will up in a fire man’s carry then proceeds up the stairs.

 

“Hannibal..not sure if I should be in this position. I’m feelin’ kinda sick.”

 

“Not to worry William.” Hannibal sets him upright on a guest bed. “It was only temporary.”

 

Will falls back giggling as he makes snow angel motions on the bed’s comforter. “This..is so soft…”

 

“Yes it is.Now let’s get you out of this shirt.” Hannibal grabs Will’s arm hauling him up.The older man unbuttons Will’s shirt as the younger man watches in hypnotic stare.

 

“You know I could arrest you for messin’ with the laaaw.” the southern accent drips off of each syllable. Will grins up at Hannibal. The older man chuckles as he pulls the shirt off Will’s shoulders. The older man  folds it neatly setting it aside.

 

“I will just have to resist arrest I suppose.” he says as the unbuckles Will’s belt.

 

“That...That…”the younger man wags his finger at Hannibal “could be...so much fun.” he sways back falling on the bed again. The doctor pulls Will’s pants off folding them as well putting Will’s  shirt on top.

 

“I have handcuffs.” Will mumbles as he yawns.

 

“So do I.” Hannibal gives a toothy grin.

 

“Dr Lecter has a kinky side.Wow...don’t worry you're secret is safe with me.” he slurs then another big yawn as Will rolls his head side to side. He tries to shake off the fuzzy sleepiness with not much success

 

“Good to know. Let's get you under the covers.”Hannibal pulls the covers down. He man handles Will placing him underneath them.

 

“I am losing my sex appeal. not even a stolen kiss.” Will pouts “Well...I am older not as flexible as I once wall. Secret to pole dancing.” he winks at Hannibal giggling his eyes drooping shut.

 **  
**Hannibal smooths the curls off the younger man’s forehead. The older man sighs as he looks at Will. It would be so easy to explore unhindered the body laying there open to him. But not tonight. Trust  established by caring actions is key to Hannibal’s plan for his sweet William. Hannibal bends giving a soft kiss on soft lips. Then he heads to bed alone..for now.

* * *

 Magenta is the one in the maid's outfit, Riff Raff is beside her and Dr Frank is, of course, sitting on the chair.

Guess which one is Rocky. :)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkplPbd2f60


End file.
